


Home is where the heart lies

by Findaunicorn



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 05:39:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10483287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findaunicorn/pseuds/Findaunicorn
Summary: Being partners with Harry Potter always meant something doesn't go as planned. And this time Emilie Bellerose finds herself in 1926 New York.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts.
> 
> Enjoy :D

_ “Look, love. I understand you get so enthralled with your plants and I love it. Your enthusiasm for it was one of the reasons why I fell in love with you. But this is the fifth time this  _ month  _ you blew me off. I can’t keep waiting for you and every minute that goes by, I’m disappointed  _ time and again.” Her words towards the love of her life echoed in her ear and her chest tightened at the pain and devastation she saw in his face when she said the next words. “ _ I think we need a break for a while. I just-- I can’t keep doing this to myself. _ ” And then she left him there like the bitch she was. “I’m horrible, fucking horrible.” She groaned to herself.

“You’re absolutely horrible.” Potter said plainly as he watched the hideout across the clearing. They were standing in the shadows of the surrounding forest, strong disillusionment charms around them.

“I shouldn’t have just left.” She fell into a squat and hide her face in her hands. “His face was heart wrenching.”

“Look, Emilie. If he loves as much as I see him adoring you, he’ll just be happy to have you back when you get home. He’s not going to leave you for  _ one _ argument that doesn’t go his way.”

“What? Like you and Miss Weaslette?” That red headed whiner was as much of an abomination that Potter didn’t even bother correcting the nickname she and her best friend gave her in Hogwarts. “Side note, she was a fucking bitch and I’m glad you left her.”

“You’re not the only one.” He replied right before she noticed the change in his stance. “Three.”

“See them.” It was an easy enter and apprehend. At  least it was until one of the cult members triggered an unknown device. Something she could only yell out, “GET DOWN!” before it blew. She could feel the pull of the magic before she could see it, breaking through her Protego charm. Shit, she didn’t even tell him she was sorry and that she lov--

 

“--iss, Miss. Wake up. Miss!” Emilie groaned, gasping when her head felt a piercing pain throughout. Concussion? No, maybe? Blinking awake, a hefty man looked down at her concerned, his moustache on point. She could feel something prodding her Occlumency shields and glared at the blonde pretty woman next to him.

“Why do you have Quidditch gear on?” Her back felt cold and she tried to pick herself up but almost lost her balance if the stranger didn’t stop her. “Bloody fuck.”

“Are you okay? You don’t look okay, especially since you fell from the sky.”

Her brain stopped trying to reconfigure itself and categorize everything around her at his last sentence. “What the  _ hell _ are you--?”

“Excuse me but you partner has yet to get up.” She turned, not too quickly, and her eyes bulged at the man and woman kneeling next to a fallen Potter.

“Holy fuck! You’re-- shit, he looks like bloody shit.” She walked over and squatted next to her unconscious partner. “Oi, Potter.” She patted his cheek, not getting any kind of response. Not even a groan. “Potter!” She smacked a little harder and ignoring the concerned looks on the other people’s face. “Fine. You deserve this, idiot.” Winding her arm, she slapped him with a hard clap, yelling in his ear, “WAKE THE FUCK UP!”

With flailing arms and a gasp of shock, Potter bolted up just as she picked herself up, evading his offending appendages. “What the bloody hell was that, Bellerose?!”

Grabbing him up and dragging him away before he could steady his feet, she calls over her shoulder. “We’ll just be one second.”

“Wha--Bellerose, what--?”

“I think the unknown device sent us to the past. Like New York City, 1926, probably sometime in December? Either way, we do not belong here.” She whispered, glancing at the four watching them curiously and with a bit of caution.

“You’re saying we just time traveled to a totally different place?”

“Lovely inductive skills, Potter.” She rolled her eyes to which he shoved her playfully.

“Okay, how do you know?”

“Okay, don’t be completely obvious like I know you can be but that tall man with the ginger hair is Newt Scamander and his future wife, Porpentina nee. Goldstein.”

Of course he whips his head back and then to her. “Are you serious?” he whispered, slightly loud enough to grab the attention of the others.

“Do you think I would lie about meeting my favorite author?” She wanted to slap that incredulous disbelief on his face.

“Okay. So what do we do?”

“I don’t know, Harry. I don’t know.” Taking a deep breath, she turned and walked to the four. “Hello, I’m quite sorry about all of this but could I ask how we fell from the sky? Like did you see anything else other than us falling?”

“Who are you?” The woman with the short dark hair asked clearly not at all trusting of them. “What are you doing here? How did you fall from the sky?”

The Auror partners glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. She was an Auror. Potter let her talk for them. “Luna Bellerose and Henry Porter. And as for your other questions, we do not know.”

“You don’t know.” Miss Future-Scamander definitely didn’t trust them.

“Oh dear. Oh my. That’s terrible.” The blonde gasped as she stepped towards Harry, laying a hand his arm.

“Your occlumency is still shit.” Emelie whispered, earning a punch to her side. “Fucker.”

“Twat.”

“Prick.”

“Fuckwit.”

“I already used fuck.” A cough got them to look at the uncomfortable blushes on the four in front of them. “Right, women aren’t as brash.”

“And where you are from? Is it acceptable to say such vulgar language in public?”

“Not exactly but it’s more normalized.” She spotted a piece of the unknown device to the left but didn’t make it known. Thankfully a large crash grabbed everyone’s attention but Harry and Emilie who were more used to loud sudden noises. Which was probably a really bad thing but whatever. It didn’t mean they weren’t aware of it, just not shocked by it.

“The obsurical. We have to stop it.” Scamander said before he apparated without another word. The other three quickly followed and left the two from the future to stare at each other with an exasperated look on Emilie’s face and one of boredom on Harry’s.

“An obscurial? Can the universe quit giving you the craziest things?” Harry picked up the small stone-like thing and tucked it into his pocket.

“It’s not like I enjoy it. I want a simple life like everyone else.”

“Shut up and don’t lie to yourself. If you wanted a simple life, you would’ve stayed with at WeaselBitch.” She apparated on top of a building, ‘SQUIRE’ burning bright behind her. Harry casually came up next to her. “Powerful, probably 16? 17? What do you think, Ha-enry.” Already almost blowing the cover. Fuck, she really needed an undercover case soon to brush up on her skills, Harry was too much of an honest guy and it’s rubbing off. Damn. 

“Seems like it. Which one?” he whispered, the four unknowing of their quiet conversation.

“1926, December-ish. Probably Credence Barebones if the records are correct. Gloria was twenty years after.”

“You remember what to do?” The Ministry rarely dealt with obscurials but after one so powerful the whole African ministry couldn’t control it, they got the most powerful of the world to handle it. And that included Harry Potter and Emilie Bellerose from England.

“How could I ever forget.” She replied before apparating at the same time as her partner, leaving the four behind. When they arrived at the scene, they noticed a person not running away. The only person who wasn’t running away. “Actually maybe we should step back for a little. Remember how this day went down?”

“But we could end the first war.” Harry hissed as she dragged him into the alley’s shadow.

“Yes, but your life as you know it could totally change. If we change too much here, it could mean we don’t become partners. Or you and Draco never went through everything you did with each other and the spark could never there even if you do still meet him. James, Albus, and Lily may have never been born because you never had to name your children in memory of most influential people in your life. Do you see how us just being here could change the future for better or worse?”

“But we can’t let that boy die?!” He retaliated but not as strongly as he did. She knew she was low for bringing up his family but she wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing.

“No, we can’t. That’s why we wait at the train station now while they're distracted and while I extract the obscurus, you do what you do best.”

“I thought it was Gryffindors who were reckless.”

“If we have people we trust to guard our backs, Slytherins can be just as brave.” With that, they apparated into the subway station. “Let’s hope this works.”

They waited and hid when the obscurus flooded into the station. “Are you sure you can do it alone?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” Harry didn’t actually think she was as confident as she seemed. No, he knew she wasn’t. But her previous words echoed in his head and he knew exactly what to do.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.” She nodded and they moved. Harry immediately went to protect Scamander and easily flicked the lighting from Graves’ wand away from his prone body as Emilie approached Credence, who was struggling to keep his cool.

“Credence? I know you’re afraid. I understand your fear and pain right now. My name’s Emilie Bellerose and I’m here to help you. Can you nod if you understand me?” He looked like he was on the verge of another attack but she had to trust in Harry. “Listen to me. I want to help extract the parasite from your body. Do you feel it? The dark painful thing tearing you apart.” This time she got a nod. “Okay, don’t focus on that. Just focus on a strong good feeling. Like Porpentina Goldstein. Do you remember her? The woman who helped you?” He nodded. “Great. She helped you so much, remember? She cares for you, truly and so does Newt. That’s it. You’re doing great. Now focus on them. Focus on Tina and Newt.” He nodded a bit more steady than before. “Good. Now whatever happens next, just focus on them. Tina is right behind me. You can see her right.” Emilie heard someone step up closer from behind. “Don’t walk past me but you can come as close as you can.” The footsteps stopped right behind her. “Okay, now I’m going to make this pain stop. I will make it stop. Just focus on Tina.”

Harry heard the chanting of the extraction as he easily dueled against the polyjuiced Grindelwald. He really wanted to just kill the man like he killed Voldemort but his partner’s words echoed in his mind and she had yet to fail him. So just as she trusted him to make sure no one else got hurt and let her do her part in peace, she could trust him not to kill the man in front of him. “Do you really think I’ll let you get past me?”

“Get out of my way.” Harry had to scoff at the man trying to threaten the man who cheated death twice.

“How about no?” He flicked each spell away, yawning a bit as a taunt.

“Who even are you?” Her magic was growing and poor Credence was screaming in pain and Newt and Tina were just trying to keep his attention.

“A simple man with a hero complex.” Harry gave the irritated man a shit-eating grin. Emilie’s sadistic ways were rubbing off on him.

“What are they doing?”

“Oh, my partner? Probably ruining your plans of world domination and genocide.” Harry said like he was talking about the weather. Good, the screaming was dying down or not if he fainted. “By the way, how’s that going for you?”

“Has anyone told you, you talk too much?”

“In fact, I have too many times to count.” Harry grinned like a maniac at her voice stepping right next to him. “So do us a favor, Mr.Graves. Shut the fuck up because I’m the only one who can tell him to shut up.” There hover above her hand was a giant ball of slithering smoke. 

“He’s good?”

“Alive and breathing. Maybe need some morphine and shit but he’ll be fine. And don’t think you can magic this towards you.” She turned to the man with the deadest eyes anyone had seen. “Even if you were to rip my hand off, it wouldn’t go to you.”

“Wands in the air!”

“Hold on.” Harry said just as Scamander snuck up to the man and cast a revelio. Slowly the dark hair turned to platinum blonde, his angles sharper. “Hello, Grindelwald.” Harry’s hand shot out and Grindelwald was roughly folded into a tight kneel and arrest. “All your’s Madam President.”

“Now tell us who you actually are? Because there is no witch or wizard as strong as the two of you. And how did you know how to extract the obscurial?” Under the scrutiny of the older Goldstein and the two did what they always did, Emilie talking their way out of trouble. Harry was never good with his words with authoritative figures, too honest for that.

 

As Emilie watched Newt take care of his creatures, cooing at them, calling himself their ‘mummy’, she couldn’t help the little twinge in her chest. The Magizoologist was so much like her own love, so enthusiastic and loving of their charges. With the obscurial and getting out of trouble with MACUSA, she didn’t give herself time to think of who may be still waiting for her to come back. But now that all they had to do was wait for the fragment to charge and send them back, her mind hasn’t been able to get rid of its guilt and loneliness. “God, I could really go for a nice quick shag, preferably with my husband.”

She doesn’t even take her eyes off the necklace she got for their second anniversary, slowly twirling between her fingers. “Not exactly what I want to think about pertaining to my best friend and work partner.”

“Oh come on, we are bloody sexy as fuck and you know it.” She could hear the smirk in his voice and she could only shake her head.

“You know, I remember when you never talked to me. How did we get to over-sharing?”

“You saved me a long mundane life with a whining screecher.”

“I should’ve never done that.” She sighed, tucking the necklace back under your shirt.

“Hey, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She replied but she didn't even believe herself.

“Bullshit. You’re worried about Nev.”

“I’m always worried about him.”

“No I mean you’re worried about the fight before we went AWOL and if he’s going to stay with you after this all.” She didn’t bother answering as she watched Newt laugh with his creatures. He was just the same as he is in the future. “He’s not going to leave you just because of one fight.”

“But he could.” Emilie sighed, crumbling over her legs. “I was a bitch and didn’t even give him a chance to talk. And then to disappear on him like this? How long do you think we’ve been AWOL? A week? Does time still run the same?” Hiding her face in her hands, her mind wandered to all the things that could go wrong with this trip and everything.

“It’ll be fine, El. You’re thinking too much into it.” Harry sighed and rested against the rock behind them. “I’ve known Neville for a long time and he’s my best friend. Even when Ronald turned his back on me because I broke up with his sister, even when Hermione turned her back on me because I couldn’t live up to their expectations, Neville was there for me. And that’s just for being his friend.” Resting his hand on her back, he let her fall into his chest for familial comfort. After years of having each other’s back and saving each other’s live, Emilie had become the sister he wished he always had. “He loves you so much. I had to suffer 2 years of him gushing about every little thing you did,  _ 2 years _ of him pinning after you and trying to get him to ask you on a single date. He is a mess around you and as much as it’s hilarious to watch, it’s kind of pitiful.”

She whacked his hard stomach, pouting in defense of her gentle giant. “Stop making fun of him when he’s not even here.”

“Awww, come on. You know it’s true.” Harry laughed as she punched his gut.

“It’s fucking adorable, you dimwit.”

“Yeah, yeah. Anyways, he loves you too much to even know how to start to hate you.”

“I know.” She whispers as she watches her favorite author hold the same bright shine in his eyes and face as he tended to his creatures as Neville did with his plants. “God, I miss him.”

“I miss Dray as well.” The two felt something vibrate against his leg. The fragment was trembling with energy and the two grinned at each other. “Ready to go home?”

“Bloody hell yes.”

Newt flinched at a bright light to his left, leaving his creatures startled and a little bit frantic. Calming the occamies, he glanced over to where he left the pair of Aurors and found nothing, not even a single trace of them there. “Newt? What was that light?” Credence peaked out from the erumpent habitat, eyes following his line of sight. “They left.”

“It would seem so.”

 

“Ooph!” A sharp pain hit her side as Harry’s elbow jabbed into her soft flesh. “Get off of me, you fat oaf!”

“Gah! What the hell?!” Harry tumbled down a small hill and into a tree when she pushed him too hard. “God, I think you broke my back.” He groaned as he used the tree to pick himself up.

“You fucking deserved it, you ass. Where the hell are we?” They looked around at the unfamiliar woods around them. Wands out and ready, they walked through, not a single sound from either of them. “Potter.”

He looked over to where she gestured to. It was the desolated ruins of the hideout they checked out before everything happened. “Well, now we know where we are.”

“Thank bloody hell. Ministry? Or home?”

“Home.” The both of them said as they apparated to the Malfoy Manor first since Neville should be at Hogwarts with the start of the term. Emilie smiled a little as she noticed and heard the sigh of relief and the slump in Harry’s shoulder as they passed through the wards easily. It was probably like coming home to him. And while she could say this place was like a second home, it wasn’t  _ her home _ . Walking up to the door, they opened it to hear mumbling and soft crying. Concerned, the two Aurors glanced at each other with mirrored looks before heading towards the sitting room. There sitting on the couch was Neville distraught with tears and Draco looking lost, a familiar sealed letter on the coffee table.

“Shit. How long has it been?” Glancing at the newspaper, Emilie missed the stunned Herbology professor and Potions professor jumping at her voice. “2 months. Fuck.” Feeling the weight of familiar eyes, her eyes instinctively locked with Neville’s. “Hey.” She could stare into his expressive eyes, marveling at the sight before him with hope, deep regrets, and unconditional love but a flash of blonde took her attention as a loud resounding slap.

“WHERE THE BLOODY FUCK WERE YOU?! AND TO SHOW UP SO SUDDENLY AFTER THEY TOLD US--” Draco couldn’t even finish as his words were cut off by a sob, collapsing into Harry’s waiting arms. “They told us-- 2 bloody months, Harry. What hell were you doing taking your time?”

Feeling strong arms gripping a tad too tightly around her, Emilie automatically melted in his arms as Neville pressed his face into her neck. “I’m so sorry for the long wait.”  She whispered, toning out Harry trying to explain everything to a pissed off, emotional, worn out Draco. “Nev?”

“I thought I lost you forever.” His words tickled her neck but she didn’t care, he was with here now. “When you--When you didn’t come home after a week, I thought you really grew tired of me and I--I couldn’t bear the thought. And then the letter--they told us you were missing in action and I thought it was all my fault but I prayed you would come home.” Her heart broke with each choked-back sob, each cracking of his voice. “But 2 months went by and no one knew where you were and I--I can’t lose you. I’m sorry for not paying more attention to you. I’ll be better, I swear. I’ll do whatever you want” his arms tightened like he was afraid you would disappear through his fingertips. “Just don’t leave me. Please, don’t leave me.”

Pulling his arms off of her body, she frowned when he froze, stiff in fear of rejection. Turning to fully face him, she let go of his arms to frame his dejected face between them. “Neville Longbottom, I could never leave you. I love you too much for that. I should’ve never walked out on you like that. I should’ve been more careful not to be teleported to the past by an unknown antique. I should’ve told you I love you more.” She pulled his face down to kiss a sweet trail from his forehead to his lips, before falling to her knees. Now three pair of shocked eyes fell on her. “Neville Longbottom, since the moment you stuttered your way through a mess of a meal at Harry’s, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you. Your love for plants and the way your eyes light up with a single mention of them brings me so much joy.”

“Emilie?” He squeaked just as flushed and light-headed as she thought he would be.

“I love the way you were too nervous to ask me on a date for 2 years, I love it but I decided for once I want to be the one to ask because you’ve taken care of me for so long. So Neville Longbottom, will you be my husband for as long as we have breath in our lungs and even as death tries to tear us apart?” She nervously pulled out a tiny velvet box, one she got a long time ago, maybe even before their first date because she knew he would be the only one for her.

Neville stared at the sensible yet expensive looking silver ring shining in its safe cushion of black velvet. He had been meaning to buy a ring but every time he tried to go in, he would get nervous and had his doubts. But seeing her down on her knees, waiting just as nervous as he was, he couldn’t help but fall into her arms. “Merlin, yes. Yes.” Her relieved laugh echoed in his ears like the most sacred song as he felt her arms wrap around him just as tightly as he was holding her. If someone had told during his time at Hogwarts, he would be proposed to by the Queen of Snakes, Emilie Bellerose, he would’ve thought they were crazy to think he could ever capture the attention of someone so perfect. But here he was, smiling like a lunatic as she slid his ring on his finger, her eyes never leaving his face.

“Merlin, you’re perfect.” She smiled that soft smile she only gave him before cupping his neck and pulling him into a heated kiss.

“As much as I’m glad you both finally got your shit together, you have your own house to taint.”

“Shut up, Draco. You’re just jealous I got the better man.” Emilie smirked but did get up with a blushing Neville.

“Not jealous. But still true.” He sighed and hugged his best friend. “I’m glad you’re home.” He whispered.

“I am too. No matter how adorable and incredible Newt Scamander was in person and a bit younger than us.”

Neville growled and pulled her to his chest. “Don’t worry, Nev. She was too busy moaning how she ruined your life to even notice any of the looks he gave her.” Harry grinned.

“Wait! He was eyeing me up?! Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Emilie~ stop talking about another man.”

“But  _ Nev _ , it’s Newt Scamander! Oh don’t worry, love. It’s like those celebrity crush things. I wouldn’t leave you for even a thousand of Newt’s.” She chuckled and kissed his pouting lips. “Come on, let’s get home.”


End file.
